


Kira's College Experience

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Established Cora/Erica, F/F, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9538928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "Honey, we aren't going to force you, and you can of course say no," Erica says soothingly. "We're just wondering if you might be interested in playing with us a little?""Playing...how?" Kira asks faintly. This has to be a dream. She's fallen asleep in the cafeteria and is dreaming one of her usual fantasies, she has to be."Well, if you want a play-by-play," Cora purrs. "I'd very much like to get my mouth between your legs and see all the ways I can make you scream."OrCora and Erica are looking to add a third to their relationship and their best friend Kira might be their best bet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tw femslash week! Day four - polyamory

Kira has the feeling it's going to be a very long day. Three of her professors all have midterms on the same day, because why not? She's made it through two, by the skin of her teeth, she thinks, and has a bit of a break before the last one. She's shut away in the corner of the cafeteria, buried nose-deep in her history textbook, when someone drops their bag on the table in front of her. Kira jumps and looks up, startled, but relaxes when she sees it's Cora. Cora winces in apology and collapses into the chair across from Kira.

"Studying for Hernandez's test?" Cora asks. 

"I think I'm good, I'm just going over it all again, just in case," Kira says. "Are you ready?"

Cora shrugs.

"I think so. Erica and I quizzed each other last night before bed," Cora says.

Kira tries valiantly to keep her mind from straying to what else Cora and Erica do in bed, but she's doing a poor job of it. Cora tilts her head to the side in consideration. She looks like she's about to say something but Erica arrives, saving Kira the embarrassment of being called out thinking about two of her best friends in bed together.

"Hey," Erica says, draping herself over the back of Cora's chair and leaning down to kiss her girlfriend lightly. "Did you ask her yet?"

"I was about to," Cora says. She turns to Kira and her heavy stare combined with the mischievous look Erica is wearing has Kira wary. "We have a proposition for you."

"Okay," Kira says slowly.

"We want you to come over tonight," Cora says.

"Okay?" Kira says again, not seeing what the big deal is. She goes over to Erica and Cora's apartment a lot. They're the only other two who are from Beacon Hills that go to her college and they've kind of bonded since the first quarter. She's probably at their apartment more than her own dorm.

"Babe, you're being too subtle," Erica says. "Which is not something I thought I'd ever say to you, by the way."

Cora rolls her eyes.

"Fine. Kira, Erica and I want you over tonight so we can seduce you," Cora says.

Kira's jaw drops. Erica elbows Cora and grumbles something about how she should have been the one allowed to do the talking. Erica takes Kira's hand, rubbing little circles over the thin skin on the back of her hand with her thumb. It feels good, a little electric, like whenever Erica or Cora touch her. She's tried so hard to keep her crush on them in line but it's really hard right now.

"Honey, we aren't going to force you, and you can of course say no," Erica says soothingly. "We're just wondering if you might be interested in playing with us a little?"

"Playing...how?" Kira asks faintly. This has to be a dream. She's fallen asleep in the cafeteria and is dreaming one of her usual fantasies, she has to be.

"Well, if you want a play-by-play," Cora purrs. "I'd very much like to get my mouth between your legs and see all the ways I can make you scream."

Kira's hand spasms in Erica's and the blonde smiles, bringing their entwined hands to her mouth. Erica scrapes her slightly elongated canines against Kira's wrist, biting down lightly and Kira shivers. They're in public, there are people chatting at all the tables around them, and it's a completely inappropriate time for warmth to be gathering between Kira's thighs. She knows both werewolves can smell just how aroused she is, especially by the way Cora's nostrils flare and Erica takes a deep breath.

"I...wow..." Kira stammers.

"Think it over," Cora says. "You don't have to say yes or no right now."

"But we do want you," Erica says with a wink. "Don't doubt that. We'll see you in class."

Erica and Cora walk out, Erica's arm slung around Cora's shoulders and Cora's wrapped around Erica' waist. Kira stares after them with her lips parted, watching the way their hips sway, Erica's bare legs, Cora's ass... Kira's panties are damp and she has to force herself not to grind down against her seat to relieve some of the tension between her legs. 

The alarm on her phone goes off, jolting her back to reality. Reality is the cafeteria at her college. Reality is her test is in ten minutes. Reality is Cora and Erica want _her_ and she has to sit through a midterm before she can have them. She hustles to pack her books up and start the trek to her classroom.

Of course she's going to say yes. All year she's been trying so hard to keep herself in check, trying to keep the two girls from finding out just how much she lusts after the two of them, how much she wants them. Kitsune senses aren't as good as a werewolf's, so she's never been sure how much of her arousal she's been able to hide. Apparently, not a lot of it.

Erica and Cora are already sitting down when Kira gets to the classroom. She blushes when they make eye contact and sits in her usual seat right in front of Erica, who sits next to Cora. Kira's not sure how she's supposed to focus on the test in front of her when she can feel their eyes on her. She manages her way through the majority of the multiple choice part of the test and scribbles down what she thinks are coherent answers about the Franco-Prussian War. 

Erica finishes before her, gliding by and giving Kira a beautiful view of her shapely thighs and short leather skirt. She brushes her hand up Kira's arm as she walks back to her seat to gather her bag and leave, sending a wink before she walks out the door. Kira's arm tingles from where Erica touched her and she has a hard time not shivering. She squeezes her thighs together tightly, hoping to keep herself under control.

Cora finishes a few minutes later, doing nothing as dramatic as Erica, but giving Kira's shoulder a light squeeze and smiling at her before walking out. Kira swallows hard and smiles back. Kira feels Cora's touch just as much as she feels Erica's and like usual, her body reacts. But this time it's more, this time she knows that there's an option. Cora's words ring in her head, _I'd very much like to get my mouth between your legs and see all the ways I can make you scream._

Kira guesses on the last few multiple choice questions and hands in her test, sure that she managed to scrape at least a B, maybe higher if Professor Hernandez is feeling generous. Cora and Erica are waiting for her down the hall from the classroom, away from the window. Kira nods decisively and walks over to them before her courage fails her.

"So?" Cora asks. "Coming home with us."

"Yes, I'd like that," Kira says shyly. "If you're sure? About me?"

"Oh we're sure," Erica says. "We've talked about it a _lot_."

"You have?" Kira asks.

"Oh yeah," Erica says. "We're really curious about what you taste like."

"If you can come multiple times," Cora says, prowling around to Kira's back.

"If your mouth is as good as it looks. If it's better," Erica says, stepping closer, backing Kira up into Cora's waiting body. 

"We wonder where you like being touched," Cora says into Kira's ear, breath tickling her skin. Cora's hands rest of Kira's waist and there's no mistaking the strength there.

"And we wonder what you'll sound like when you're coming apart for us," Erica says, face inches from Kira's.

Kira knows her eyes are wide, that her pupils are probably dilated. She can't hold back the gasp when Erica's hands brush up her waist, tracing up her sides and up her shoulders to cup her face. There's strength with her too, but there's also a delicate edge, more so than with Cora. Kira likes both kinds. 

Erica leans in slowly, making sure Kira sees what she's doing, and brushes their lips together. There's that electric feeling again when Erica kisses her and if Kira didn't know for a fact that her kitsune energy is under control, she'd swear it was from her power. Erica kisses her again, harder, more deliberately, right when Cora nibbles at Kira's neck. Kira moans into the kiss, drawing a rumbling sound from Erica.

"Come home with us?" Cora asks, nipping at Kira's ear. "Before we take you right here in the hallway."

Kira nods very quickly.

"Yeah, let's, please," she says, not quite able to get the sentence out. Erica and Cora don't seem to mind. 

The bus ride to Erica and Cora's is short, but charged. Cora and Erica sit on either side of Kira, Erica with her arm casually draped around her shoulders while Cora's fingers trace patterns on Kira's upper thigh over her skirt. The guy across from them eyes the trio hungrily, but Cora snaps, "The fuck are you looking at?" and he turns away quickly. Kira can't find it in herself to be embarrassed, not when Cora's fingers sneak under the hem of her skirt and rub little circles over the skin of her thigh.

Kira's a little worried that it might be awkward once they get into the apartment, because how does one even initiate a threesome anyway? But as soon as the door is shut behind Kira, Cora is backing her up against it, kissing her breathless. Cora's kiss is aggressive, demanding, pulling a deep moan from Kira. She hasn't been kissed like this ever. Not by Scott, not by any of the hookups she's had at college.

"Fuck, that's hot," Erica says from behind them. She’s biting her lip, watching Cora and Erica like they’re the best thing she’s ever seen.

“Come on,” Cora says, tugging Kira by the hand. She lets Erica lead them all to their bedroom, a room Kira has been in multiple times, but not like this. Not knowing that one of her deepest fantasies is about to come true.

Erica and Cora undress Kira together, pressing kisses to her soft skin as it’s revealed. They stop when she’s down to just her bra and panties to undress themselves. Cora, as utilitarian as ever, strips quickly until she’s in nothing but her sports bra and boy shorts. Kira’s seen her in less, the wolves aren’t particularly fussed about nudity, but this is the first time Kira’s been allowed to look her fill. Cora’s tan and beautiful, her muscles toned from hours spent at the campus gym.

Kira reaches out, running a hand up Cora’s taut stomach, smiling at how the muscles jump under her touch. Cora steps closer, letting Kira hook her thumbs in the bottom of her sports bra and tug it over her head. Cora’s breasts are high and tight, with cute dusky nipples and Kira immediately needs to touch. She ducks down, sucking one hard nipple into her mouth, drawing a near pornographic moan from Cora. She flicks her tongue over the nub while massaging Cora’s other breast, trying to earn that noise again.

Kira’s so engrossed that she hadn’t noticed Erica strip down to her red lace bra and matching panties. Kira startles when Erica runs her hands up Kira’s back, her touch leaving a trail of fire on Kira's skin, stopping to trace the straps of Kira’s bra. Erica expertly flicks her fingers and opens the clasp, then slides the straps down Kira’s arms. Erica moves closer, her lace-covered breasts pressing against Kira’s bare back. She runs her hands down Kira’s sides until she gets to her panties.

“Can I?” Erica asks, toying with the elastic band.

“Please,” Kira whimpers, pulling back from Cora’s breast to answer.

Cora takes advantage of Kira’s distraction to take the other girl’s breasts in her hands, kneading the soft flesh right as Erica dips a hand into Kira’s panties. Kira throws her head back onto Erica’s shoulder, gasping in pleasure as Erica strokes her finger over her slick folds.

“That’s it,” Erica purrs, sliding a finger into Kira’s aching heat. Kira keens, clutching at Cora’s shoulders. Cora pinches at Kira’s nipples, testing how hard Kira likes herself played with, how much pain she likes. The answer: a lot. “Let us take care of you.”

Kira nods, making Cora grin.

“Onto the bed,” Cora says, stepping away from Kira and giving her body a very appreciative look. “I told you, I want to eat you out until you can’t remember anything but my name.”

Kira does as Cora says, though she hates to have Erica’s finger slide out of her. Erica sucks it into her mouth, licking it clean of Kira’s juices and a bit of wetness seeps out of Kira’s dropping little pussy.

Cora crawls onto the bed after, eyes locked on Kira’s as she settles between her legs. She tugs Kira’s panties down her smooth legs, exposing her wet and swollen cunt. Cora has the same look she gets right before she shifts and goes for a run as a wolf and it makes Kira feel wanted and powerful. Erica settles by Kira’s head, taking Kira’s wrists and easily holding them above her head with one hand.

“She tastes so good,” Erica tells Cora, licking the finger that had been in Kira. “Sweet. You’ll love her.”

Cora gives a little growl and buries her face between Kira’s slick thighs. Kira groans, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure as Cora licks up her slit, lapping at her juices. Fuck, Kira’s forgotten how good it is to be with a girl. Girls know just where to touch, just how much pressure. And Cora, well, Cora is turning out to be the best Kira’s had. No one has ever gone down on her like this. Cora expertly teases her clit, nudging it with her nose while she pushes her tongue into Kira’s opening. Kira whines, spreading her legs as wide as she can.

“She loves doing this,” Erica says. With her free hand, she reaches down and caresses the curve of Kira’s breast. “She’s come so many times with my hand between her legs while she tells me just how much she wants to taste you while you come.”

Kira gasps as Erica pinches her nipple right when Cora closes her mouth over her hard clit and sucks. Kira thrashes, whining high in her throat at the pleasure building in her. She’s always been sensitive, but she’s never thought she can get so close to coming so quickly. Cora doesn’t let up, rhythmically suckling at Kira’s clit until Kira’s wailing and sobbing out Cora's name, coming over the other girl’s face. 

Cora doesn’t pull away until Kira is completely limp and pliant, feeling blissfully tingly. Cora’s face is wet from Kira as she crawls up her body to kiss Erica, who kissing back roughly, like she’s chasing the taste of Kira from Cora’s mouth. Kira hums under her breath, enjoying the view of two of the most beautiful women she’s met kissing above her. Erica glances down when they both break, breathless.

“We’re not done with you yet,” Erica says with a wicked smile.

Kira watches curiously as Erica leans over the edge of her bed and pulls a box out from underneath. She sets it next to Kira and opens it up. Kira’s eyes widen. It’s the largest assortment of sex toys she’s seen. Yeah, she owns a dildo and a vibrator, but this is a whole other level. There are vibrators in shapes she hasn’t ever seen, there are dildos, plugs, a few sets of cuffs, and…

“Are you interested?” Erica asks, holding up the strap on. It’s dark purple and the kind that has no actual straps, but slips up into the wearer and has a vibrator at the base for both of their clits.

“In giving or receiving?” Kira asks hesitantly. She’s open to both, but she’s never worn one before and isn’t sure what to do.

“Either, really, but I was thinking of fucking you,” Erica says.

Renewed heat gathers between Kira’s legs and she nods rapidly.

“Please,” she says.

Erica smiles and stands. She pulls down her panties slowly, letting them slide down her shapely legs and reaches back to unhook her bra, her generous breasts spilling free. Erica’s body is soft and curvy, her pale breasts and fat nipples looking oh so inviting to Kira. Erica spreads her legs and rubs the end of the strap on over her lips, wetting it with her juices before sinking the shorter end into herself. She groans, giving herself a second to get used to it before climbing onto the bed, taking Cora’s previous spot between Kira’s legs. Kira rolls onto all fours and spreads her knees, presenting her soaked cunt to Erica.

“I like being fucked from behind,” Kira says, fighting a blush.

“There’s no shame in that,” Erica says, sliding a hand up Kira’s inner thigh. “That’s Cora’s favorite, too.”

Erica slips two fingers into Kira, testing how tight she is and groans when she finds they slide in easily. She adds another, ghosting over Kira’s g-spot. Kira’s breath hitches and she arches her back more. She tugs at Cora’s leg, who’s watching them lazily.

“What?” Cora asks.

“Come here,” Kira says. “I want to taste you, too.”

Cora grins and scoots closer until she’s right in front of Kira, spreading her legs wide. Cora’s still wearing her little boy shorts and Kira doesn't have the patience for that. She pushes the fabric to the side and licks into Cora’s cunt, drawing a breathy moan from the other girl. Kira’s only been with one other girl, but she knows what she likes on herself and tries to mimic that on Cora.

Kira licks up Cora’s folds, flicking her tongue over her clit before nibbling at her labia. She alternates between long, laving licks and fast little flicks. She focuses on her opening, bumping her nose against Cora’s clit, then switches all her attention to swirling her tongue around Cora’s clit.

Erica’s fingers withdraw then a second later, the silicone tip on her strap on is parting Kira’s folds and pressing into her. Kira whines, resting her cheek on Cora’s thigh, Cora’s hand dropping to her head to play with her hair.

“Too much?” Erica asks, pausing.

“No, it’s good,” Kira says. She tilts her hips back, more of the toy sliding into her. “It’s really good, please don’t stop…”

Erica grins and flexes her hips, pressing in the rest of the way before reaching between them and turning on the toy’s vibrator. Kira turns her face into Cora’s thigh, muffling her gasp and nipping at the skin. Cora laughs and tightens her hand in Kira’s hair, tugging it a bit. Kira gasps and she’s sure her scent just blossomed with arousal.

“Oh?” Cora asks.

She wraps more of Kira’s hair around her hand and tugs harder. Kira gasps and bares her neck to the wolf. Arousal that was already simmering in her boils over and Kira suddenly needs this and needs it badly. Erica seems to instinctively know and pulls back just enough to thrust into her. Kira whines and Erica does it again, and again, with nasty little grinds that press the buzzing toy against Kira’s g-spot.

Cora tugs Kira by the hair, guiding her mouth back to Cora’s cunt. Kira goes eagerly, slipping a finger into Cora and crooking it, searching for that spot inside her. Cora groans as Kira laps at her, Erica’s thrusts pushing more of her face against Cora. Kira licks and sucks and _feasts_ at Cora’s wet cunt, needing Cora to feel as good as Kira does. She wants Cora to come on her fingers, to fall apart completely.

Cora starts whimpering and tightening around Kira’s fingers right when Erica starts making breathy noises behind Kira, her thrusts becoming erratic as she gets close. Kira doubles her efforts, sliding another finger into Cora and flicking her tongue quickly over her clit. That gets a reaction, Cora shaking above her and whining, chanting Kira’s name. She clenches around Kira’s fingers as she comes with a rush of fluid. Kira groans and doesn’t stop, giving her little kitten licks through her orgasm, lapping up that taste of her. Cora has to pull away when it gets to be too much and rolls over to lie next to Kira, panting heavily.

Without Cora’s perfect cunt, there’s nothing to distract Kira from how deliciously full she is, how much she doesn’t want to come until Erica does. The drag of the toy inside her is so good but she’s never come from just g-spot stimulation and she isn’t sure if she can.

“That’s it, babe,” Cora says, reaching between them to rub little circles around Kira’s clit. “Didn’t I tell you Kira’d be fun? See how much she loves you fucking her little cunt? She’s so fucking wet for you.”

Erica’s hips stutter to a stop as she buries the vibrating toy in Kira and grinds against her, crying out as she comes. Her nails dig into Kira’s hips, little blossoms of pain that make Kira tighten up around the toy. She’s so close now, teetering right on the edge.

“Come on, sweetheart,” Cora says to Kira, pressing against her wet clit. “Come again for me.”

Kira shrieks as she comes, thighs clenching together around Cora’s hand. Her soaked cunt quivers around the strap on, the vibrations dragging out her orgasm until it’s almost too much. Cora reaches between Kira and Erica and turns it off, getting a sigh from both girls.

Erica withdraws the toy from both of them, setting it to the side. Kira collapses onto the bed next to Cora, Erica flopping down on her other side and snuggling close. None of them make a move to clean up, all content to wraps their arms around each other, legs tangled together.

“Ten out of ten, would fuck again,” Erica says into the pillow.

Kira’s heart skips.

“So…do you not just want this to be a one-time thing?” she asks, trying for casual and missing by a mile. She’s lying blissfully in the arms of her two best friends after mind-blowing orgasms. If that’s all she’ll have, she can live with that. But there’s that pesky part of her that still hopes for more.

“We’re happy with whatever you want,” Cora says. “If you want it to be a one-time thing, that’s fine.”

“But we want to date you so hard,” Erica says.

“Really?” Kira asks, grinning.

“So hard,” Erica reiterates. Cora sighs at the word choice, but nods.

“Date me then,” Kira says, unable to stop beaming.

“Yeah?” Erica says, propping herself up on one elbow to see her better. Kira nods, loving how Erica’s face blooms into a rare, true smile, one that isn’t a smirk.

“Yeah.”

Erica leans down to kiss her softly, then pulls back so Cora can do the same before kissing each other. Watching Cora and Erica kiss is something Kira doesn’t think she’ll ever get tired of. They settle on either side of her Kira, Erica nosing at the back of Kira's neck, Cora resting their foreheads together. Kira doesn't want to sleep, still half-convinced that this is a dream and she still has her midterm to take, but Erica is rubbing a soothing hand up and down her back and Cora is humming softly under her breath and it's just too much. Kira drifts off, a sweet ache between her thighs, lying between her two new girlfriends.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com) or my [ main blog](http://www.femmmefatalist.tumblr.com).


End file.
